1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-directional operating switch assembly, more particularly to a multi-directional operating switch assembly including an operating lever that is operable to move in a first direction to actuate a first switch and in a second direction different from the first direction to actuate a second switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional multi-directional operating switch assembly 300 that includes: a recessed base 303; a button switch 304 mounted in the recessed base 303; an urging member 305 surrounding the button switch 304; a confining member 306 supported on the urging member 305 and aligned with the button switch 304 in a vertical direction; a switch support 307 mounted on the recessed base 303 and disposed above the confining member 306; first and second switches 308, 309 mounted on the switch support 307; an operating member 310 mounted slidably on the confining member 306; a slider support 311 mounted on the switch support 307; a first actuating plate 314 mounted slidably on the slider support 311 and formed with a first elongate slot 3141 extending in a first direction; a second actuating plate 315 mounted slidably on the slider support 311, disposed above the slider support 311, and formed with an elongate second slot 3151 extending in a second direction transverse to the first direction; and a cover 302 covering a top opening of the recessed base 303. The operating member 310 has a disc 3101 and an operating rod 3102 extending from the disc 3101 through the first and second slots 3141, 3151 and the cover 302, and which is operable to move selectively in the first and second directions and a third direction transverse to the first and second directions.
In operation, when the operating member 310 is pressed to move downwardly in the third direction, the confining member 306 is pushed by the disc 3101 to press against the urging member 305 and the button switch 304 to thereby actuate the button switch 304. When the operating member 310 is moved in the second direction, the first actuating plate 314 is driven by the operating member 310 to move in the second direction to actuate the first switch 308, and when the operating member 310 is moved in the first direction, the second actuating plate 315 is driven by the operating member 310 to move in the first direction to actuate the second switch 309.
Since the confining member 306 and the urging member 305 surround the button switch 304, the confining member 306 and the urging member 305 are necessarily made large in size, which undesirably enlarges overall dimensions of the aforesaid conventional switch assembly. Moreover, the entire structure of the aforesaid conventional switch assembly is complicated.